1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an indication system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known an indication system including a server (e.g. a computer) with which a camera and a projector are connected, and a client (e.g. a computer) connected with the server via a network.